Ai
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: For some reason Ayano started becoming even more popular with the gods. Why are the most prominent goddesses coming to her for advice?


Chapter 1

The alter to the Goddess of Love was filled to the brim with offerings everyday. Most gods would have been pleased with such devoted followers. But Ayano was not one of those gods. At best, she cared for her followers as one cares for pets, and at worst they were an obligation. She'd been handed the job as the goddess of love after her mother had stepped down to live with her husband to travel the world. As the only child of the Goddess of Love, Ayano was given the job as soon as possible.

Ayano had no experience with love and went into her duties blindly. She listened to her followers, offered what she thought was the best advice, and gave gifts to those that needed them. Somehow, this made her popular and all those that she helped had successful love lives. Her influence had even spread to the immortal gods that she worked with. Sometimes they would be straightforward and come to her for advice, or they would be subtle and have a servant disguise themselves as a human to bring offerings. Those that chose the second option were found out quicker because of the otherworldly aura that the servant always produced.

However, there was a stark difference between mortals and immortals. The divine did not often take her advice. If something went wrong, it became Ayano's fault for their failure. She would never agree with them. If a god came to her with complaints, then she argued. After the God of Wealth complained to her during a ceremony and received a tongue lashing in response, Ayano developed a reputation as a god that never accepted responsibility for her actions. She was an outcast amongst the gods unless they required her assistance.

"My Lady," Ayano's single servant approached from behind.

"Hello, Info-Chan." Ayano turned to greet her.

"My Lady," Info-Chan sighed. "I've asked you to stop using that name. We are not children anymore."

"It suits you." Ayano replied. "And you were the one that requested this name."

"I was a child that didn't like my name. I've grown up since then."

Ayano felt a smile creep onto her face. "I was a child that preferred to be called "My Lady" instead of Ayano. Yet you never call me by my name now. I wonder why that is."

"You ordered me to." Info-Chan answered.

"Oh right. Then I order you to call me whatever you like."

"Very well, My Lady."

"Is there a reason for you coming here?" Ayano asked. Her patience was wearing thin. Info-Chan was a close friend, but had a habit of needling people. Maybe that was another reason not many gods liked Ayano.

"The Goddess of the Sea is here to talk to you."

"Osana?" The surprise could not be kept out of Ayano's voice. "She's made it clear what she thinks of me."

"She still wants romantic advice." Info-Chan said.

"Very well. But if she loses her temper, I will throw her out. When is she coming?"

"Now." Info-Chan's response made Ayano freeze. Info-Chan laughed. "She's waiting outside. I will send her in."

"Alright." Ayano sighed and gestured for Info-Chan to allow their guest in.

The goddess of the sea didn't know how to be quiet. Ayano knew she had entered from the sound of her doors flying open and loud stomping heading towards her. When she turned around, Osana was standing in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Greetings, Lady Osana." Ayano said. "Hasn't Kizana already told you that your robe colors clash?"

"I'm not here to take fashion advice from you!"

"That's right, you wanted love advice." Ayano smirked. "Though, depending on who it is, they may not appreciate your clashing colors."

Osana's hand tightened into a fist. Ayano raised a brow.

"If you don't want my advice, you're welcome to leave."

Ayano could almost hear the violent storm Osana was creating in the mortal world. Then the Goddess of the Ocean did something unexpected. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Alright." Osana said. "I'll see if I can find something else. What other advice do you have?"

"Oh?" Ayano's mind took a moment to process the action of Osana calming her temper.

"What?"

"Nothing." _You must really like this person._ Ayano felt a genuine smile creep onto her face. "Do you plan on confessing to this person? Or is this you being attracted to their looks?"

"What does that matter?"

"It tells me how deep your feelings for this person are." Ayano explained. "I don't want you to go through too much for someone that you think has a pretty face. That's more Mida's thi-"

"I will never ask for Mida's help!" Osana hissed. "I'd rather die."

Ayano could almost hear the wild storms being created in the mortal realm. The goddess of love threw her hands in the air. "Alright then. When do you plan to confess?"

"What!"

"You do plan to confess right?" Ayano was confused when Osana's face turned pink. "You didn't?"

"I don't know how to confess to this person. They're so oblivious."

"Try a blunt confession. It sounds like something you'd be good at."

"You just want me to say 'I love you'? That's it?" Osana's eyes widened then quickly narrowed. "I thought you were the goddess of love. Don't you have some better advice?"

"You tend to say 'this doesn't mean I like you' a lot." Ayano replied. "If you interact with this person on a daily basis, I wouldn't be surprised if they think you don't like them. My advice to you is to be honest and not say those words to them."

"I-" Osana took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll try it. But if this doesn't work-"

"If my advice fails, I will take responsibility."

Osana humphed and walked out of Ayano's home. Shortly after the doors slammed shut behind her, the opened again and Info-Chan walked in.

"She's going to mess up." Info-chan said.

"Perhaps. But there's still a possibility of her taking my advice."

"You didn't ask her when she was planning to confess." Info-Chan added.

"Oh that's right!" Ayano smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I was forgetting something. I can let it slide this one time. Nothing important is coming up."

Info-Chan was unamused. "What about the solstice?" She deadpanned.

"Osana hasn't missed a solstice since she was born. She won't miss this one because she has feelings for a mortal."

"You seem confident about that."

"I don't have a reason not to be." Ayano replied. "Do I have anymore people coming for advice?"

Info-Chan was silent. "I don't believe you do." The slow and uncertain way she replied did not ease Ayano in anyway.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to keep writing for Yandere Simulator, but "Unpredictable" follows the story for the game which I can't update until I have enough information on the rivals. So I came up with this Greek Gods AU to pass the time.**

**Ayano is the goddess of love, and she's efficient at it. She doesn't really connect with the feelings that love comes with so she takes a psychological approach to it to get people together. Ryouba was the previous god of love but abandoned the position when she married Ayano's father and had Ayano.**

**Ryouba's not a complete yandere, she acts more like Hera, but with a better love life. Maybe she'll show up to give Ayano advice later.**

**The other rivals are also gods and will be showing up later.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review or comment. I love to read your thoughts.**

**~Mirai**


End file.
